Typically, an electronic device means a device that performs a specific function according to a program incorporated therein, such as an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet PC, an image/sound device, a desktop/laptop PC, a vehicular navigation system, or the like, including a home appliance. For example, the above-mentioned electronic devices may output information stored therein as sound or an image. As the integration degree of such electronic devices has increased, and super-high speed and large-capacity wireless communication has become popular, various functions have recently been provided in a single mobile communication terminal. For example, various functions, such as an entertainment function (e.g., a game function), a multimedia function (e.g., a music/video reproducing function), a communication and security function for mobile banking or the like, a schedule management function, and an e-wallet function, are integrated in a single electronic device, in addition to a communication function.
By using a metallic material in manufacturing the case and/or the housing that forms the appearance of the electronic device, various circuit devices, or the like can be protected from the external environment and the appearance can be made beautiful.